Oh Dear Oh Dear What Are They Doing Here?
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A girl leaves her brother for 2 days, not even and what does she find when she comes home? Definitely not DGM characters that's for sure. Well what is Mako and Sen gonna do now? Rated T for Kanda, Sen and Crazy people...possible pairings...nope not telling
1. Chapter 1

Oh Dear Oh Dear What Are They Doing Here?Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Sen and Mako yet again are back.

Sen: You've been typing up a lot lately...are you feeling alright?  
Mako: I am on summer vacation...with an appetite for anime fanfiction and pizzas, but I'm amazed that you're not jumping for joy..do you not want me to type stories?

Sen: NOOOO Please keep typing!

Both: We don't Own D gray man, but we do own us. and this story is a surprise!

(Sen and Mako will be siblings/roommates in this story)

**Sen POV**

"Ugh...I feel awful what happened last night?" I look around finding all my games and books scattered across my floor...oh yeah I spent the entire night playing video games and reading manga. "Sigh why did Mako do this to me?" I flip through my phone rereading the text message with a frown.

_** Sen, I'm gonna be out of town for a few days, something went down at work so I have to go. There's microwave meals, and easy things with instructions so you don't starve without me. You can use my games/books/movies so long as you dont lose or damage them and they're put back where they belong. Please Please try to keep the house descent while I'm gone, and I'll bring some stuff back ok? Stay out of trouble, and when able I will call or text, whichever I'm able to. Love your sister Mako...P.S do not and I repeat DO NOT MESS WITH ANY OF THE WEAPONS IN THE HOUSE UNLESS IT'S AN ACTUAL EMERGENCY AND DON'T PISS OFF THE COPS!**_

I snort in amusement...I don't piss off the cops That often and besides they're the ones that start it. Sweet I'm gonna watch Pokemon!**(We don't own it) **And dang it...I wanted to try out my new crossbow...and knowing her, she'll make sure to investigate every inch of this house to make sure nothings happened. Sigh, I'm bored...oh wait she said I can read Her manga. Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay.

I make her way into her room. A nice soft queen bed with red satin sheets, and fluffy blankets/pillows, she's got posters of pokemon, dgm(d gray man) inuyasha(**don't own it) **with plushys...hordes of cute anime plushys! Her room is like mine only messier, her walls are a deep purple color and on it are red stars with a crimson red moon(ceiling) on the walls and ceiling. Mine, is midnight blue with black and white skulls, I'm glad we were able to paint up the house, it looks so cool.

Now what was I in here for again...Oh yeah the manga! Opening her under the bed drawers I find them...her all mighty manga collection...hmm lets see read this, read this...don't even want to talk about that one it freaked me out**(real life reference haha) **nope nope nada, UGHHHH! OHHH I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS ONE YET! YES! I look to find it's one of Mako's favorite series. D Gray Man, now I've read it but eh, it's been awhile, and from the looks of it it's brand new. That's right she went out shopping before she left and went to the store to get some books for us, she must've bought it then. The owner of the shop was really nice and had a manga obsession like us, so we get discounts hehe. Anyway time to read~

1hour later

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Eh?! I check my phone, MAKO FINALLY CALLED! "MAKO-CHAN!" "Hey Sen came to check on you, you eat and such?" "Um no why?" "Cause it's like 4:30 in the afternoon, figured that since you didn't call me, you either 1 died of boredom, 2 destroyed the house in someway to where you were scared to call or 3 you finally found something to release you from your boredom." 4:30...as in in the afternoon!? I've been reading for like an hour.

"I seriously just noticed the time, I've been reading one of your mangas." "Oh is it Petshop of Horrors?**(Don't own) "**NO Way, that traumatized me...I'm reading D Gray Man." "Ok cools, I'll be home in like hmm 3 days so hopefully the books should be able to keep you content for that long, then again you can always go to the store and read more~" "That's true and what's going on, you said something happened at work but you didn't tell me." A slight pause…

"Oh yeah...well you know how I make drawings and designs for video game characters and the like right?(and making more money on the side for drawings in general)" I nod before forgetting she's not here, saying yeah...she continues. "'Apparently the bakas at the company ruined my designs for the latest game characters they were working on before they went and made copies, something about spilt coffee. So I have to go and redo every single one of them, and in addition to that I also have to do different angles of the characters because the artist who normally does it quit(I wonder why)." Oh god...poor Mako. "I'm sorry, that sucks, I wish you luck." "Yeah I know, I gotta go now, but the good news is I'm getting payed double with a free demo to test the game out(also getting payed), so before I head back I'll stop to get some stuff for you. Laters!" "Bye Mako-Chan!" I hang up

OK back to reading...**6 hours later**

Finally I'm done...ugh now my eyes hurt, but why...why must there be no more books. My stomach growls, I look up at the clock...Holy Shit it 10:30...hehe no wonder. I'm so hungry, time for a snack~ Let's see let's see, hmm ohhh ramen! La la la, three minutes..

waiting...waiting...waiting...WAITING! *Banging head against the table* Done~ *BOOM CRASH SMASH* WHAT!? ? *Ramen drops…* NOOOOOOO Who's here...whoever made me drop my delicious ramen is going to pay...this Is an emergency. so I grab my scimitar that I had in the kitchen(you'd be surprised what I can hide in this house) and make way into the living room. I swear to God if they ruined Makos books if they don't die by me, they'll die by her. I hear mutterings, from the sounds of it there's more then one person...1...2...3 I open to the door. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I raise my blade and...huh? 7 people in a dog piled position...not what I was expecting, not in the slightest. Oh wait, even better I can take them all out at once!

A man with white hair and a scared eye with a pentacle on his head, along with a red arm. A girl with long greenish black hair, with blood red anklets on her crossed marked ankles. A man with red hair held up by a bandana holding a hammer, with an eyepatch over one of his eyes. A girl, no a guy, wait a guy? A guy with a scowl, katana(ohhhhh I want) long blue hair in a ponytail(you see why I thought he was a she) A...vampire!? A woman with short curly hair wearing some odd circle clock thingy on her arm. And a girl with spiky blue hair...looks young with crosses on her head...My mind only processes one thing…

"ROAD-CHAN!" I glomp her " SO cute! Everyone stares at me...what?!

"Who are you? Are you a Noah as well?" I look at him, "No No Allen I am not a Noah, I think the more important question is, what are you people doing in my house?!~? Oh and my name is Sen." Bunny boy(Lavi aka red head) asks the next cliche question. "Where are we?" I roll my eyes, "I just said you people are in my house, welcome to America people and while I'm on the subject how the Hell did you guys get here?" They all shrug, giving me the silent "we don't know reply." I finally release Road from her hug it was painful, and hard but I did it...now that she's here I'll be able to hug her as much as I want, and walk to the manga's that I borrowed from Mako...that's odd, they weren't open when I went to get food...that means.

"You people came out of my friends book...that is...so...AWESOME!" I start jumping down excitedly, wait till I tell Mako, she'll never believe me! Kanda(boy who looks like girl with sword) unsheathed his blade at me. "Shut up! Bring us back! Now" Ehehe…scary, "Dude I have no idea what you're doing, or how you got here, I left for one second after reading about you guys in those books over there*points to said books* to get food and here you are point that sword at me!? Ain't happenin pal, put it away before I show you who the real swordsman is!" He smirks, before Lenalee(green hair chick) breaks us apart.

"Kanda that's enough, anyway, Sen was it, could we stay here until we figure out what happened and how to get out of here?" I bounce up and down. "Yes Yes Yes you can stay, Oh crap I have to call my roommate, to see if it's ok, the last thing I need her to do is come home in a few days and freak out about some people she doesn't know in her house and having a heart attack, be right back." I sprint faster than the Roadrunner, till I reach the phone, immediately I start dialing Mako's number *Ring Ring Ring* hurry up hurry up.

"Hmm *Yawn* Hello...who is it?" "Mako, Mako it's Sen!" "Sen...it's the middle of the night, what do you want…" "People from D gray man are here and can they stay please please please!?" I think I spoke too fast for her to understand…"People... can stay, but gotta work on….house and earn...keep. Goodnight." *Beep* She hung up...I don't think she totally understood me but...whatever they can stay they can stay! wahoo! I nearly skip my way back to the living room. They all look with a face that said "Yes or no?"

I smile "You all can stay, Mako gave me the clear, but you gotta earn your keep if you wanna stay." Everyone cheers. Well this outta be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors notes: Hey hey, this is Sen and finally I'm in the authors notes *sobs*

Mako: Now if only you could pay attention and not give me a thousand different stories to write *sigh*

Sen: I'm sad

Mako: And I'm tired

Both: We do not own D gray man…

Mako's P.O.V

Ugh...why am I here...why are these morons so stupid? *sketch sketch sketch* this game better come out good "Miss Mako?" A very nervous game designer comes up to me. The guy looks like he's sweating bullets. "Yess?" Meaning this better be good, he looks away. "The director was wondering if you could work overtime during your break...time is running out and we're at our necks in trying to finish the last of the game…but we need your work in order to-" I sigh...I seriously don't need this.

"I was well aware of that and I was planning on working through my break anyway! So I would appreciate it if the director not only stops breathing down my back since I'M not the one who went and ruin all the sketches and rough workings of the game, but also DO HIS FRICKEN JOB!" He scurries away...I don't wanna deal with this crap anymore T_T *sketch sketch sketch* ...I need a break or my hand will disintegrate...speaking of which, I need to call Sen, he told me last night people were staying but now that I think about it it may not have been a good idea, better check on him.

*Ring ring ring* "Hello?" "Yo Sen." "Mako-Chan my favorite crimson haired demon why ya calling, something up?" "I needed a break from work and I wanted to see how you and your friends are doing." "Ehe everythings going great, however I'm dying for your brownies...and your cookies, and your cakes, and your pizza, and your ramen and your…" "Ok Ok I get it haha, I'm working through my breaks and lunches so I should be done sooner than I thought...but I swear those bloody idiots, I don't know how they've stayed in business for so long." "Are you eating?" I wanna lie but, I'm too tired too. "No I have things to do…" "Mako…" "Don't start Sen, the moment I finish these drawings I'll get a snack ok?" Through the speakers I hear someone screaming, and a "I'm gonna kill you, you stupid rabbit!" *Crash Boom Smash* Strange why does that line sound so familiar to me…"Sen what was that?" "Um, nothing nothing at all, ah gotta go Mako Bye!" *beep*

That pest just hung up on me...before I even work the energy to get pissed I get more papers and characters and settings to draw. AJJ)WHIOHFIOJOPD_OQOPKOPSK)W)R()IFOPKC, I really hope my house is ok...Sen and his buddies better not be wrecking it T_T *sigh* back to work. "Hey you baka get up, there's no time to sleep *throws an old clipboard at the guy sleeping* "ow…."

Meanwhile back at the house….3rd P.O.V

"Come on Yu, can't you take a joke?" The eye patched exorcist holds his hands up as he's cornered...the enraged samurai who now has his hot pink hair in a ponytail points his sword at the cowering mans throat. In the process of chasing him, 2 vases, 1 painting, and 4 doors were destroyed to get where the two men are now. "You stupid rabbit, what did you do to my hair!?" he pales, "I found this thing for hair, it was in french and it smelled nice so I thought you could use it, I swear for once I didn't mean it!" Sen, who managed to escape his sisters wrath(at least for the moment) Looks in and blinks not only the damage, but at the description of the spoken hair product.

"Lavi did it look really expensive, and fancy?" He nods multiple times hoping the house owner can come to his rescue. "Yes Yes I found it in the bathroom cabinet, I thought it was shampoo or something. The worst I thought it would do was make Yu's hair smell all girly! Please don't kill me Please don't kill me Please don't kill me Please don't kill me Please don't kill me!" Mugen is all the way to his throat, it wouldn't take any pressure at all to stab him...but knowing Kanda he'd put as much pressure as possible. He was gleaming with a murderous aura...I guess he's not a morning person, or maybe he was born that way.

Sen understandingly face palms. "That's the hair dye that Mako was testing out...other than being an artist she does a bunch of small jobs on the side, one of which is testing out products...You just gave Kanda hair color dye, according to the instructions it'll wear off in a few hours but…" *Click* both stare wide eyes at the host...in his hands is a camera...it only took a few seconds for the Sword wielding exorcist to realize a picture of him was taken, once again he chases to kill this time, it being the white spiky haired house owner, doing his best to protect the goods(camera) watching the chase is lenalee, Allen, Road, Krory, Miranda and now seated Lavi, eating the scrambled burnt eggs, hard bacon, and overly fried pancakes…

"So what was Sen doing before saving me from Yu Yu?" Allen sips his juice before replying. "He was talking on the phone, to some girl named 'Mako' I think it's his sister/roommate." Lavi smirks, "Think she's cute?" His eyes lined with hearts...oh boy, Lenalee sweatdrops, "Not sure, he called her his "favorite crimson haired demon." Whatever that means." He shrugs, wondering who this mysterious roommate and sister of Sens, hoping she's cute and single. But before he could continue his imaginary visual, something smacked him in the head…

"Hey buddy you're not hitting on my sister especially since you haven't met her, And crap...She's going to kill me!" All around all sorts of furniture is destroyed...and it's only 10:30 in the morning, everyone sighs. 5 hours later…Sens P.O.V

Ok, so all of the shopping for new identical furniture has been completed, all the rooms are sparkly clean and everyone(even Allen) is full after a nice free lunch(Thank you Kami for Mako texting her chef of a friend to come over!) Everyones exploring the house. Since last night immediately everyone including myself went to bed…

Road finds all of the candys in the house before devouring them all, even Mako's secret stash of reese's(don't own but are delicious). Kanda who now has his dark blue hair back, looks at all of the weapons stash in the house(he'll never find them all hehe) Lavi, found our mini library and went to exploring the books. *music plays* Huh I guess Allen found the music room, I think he's playing the piano. Lenalee is probably with him(they looks sooo cute together, thank kami Komui's not here) Krory is playing with my widdle cutey woody kitty...wait did I seriously say that? Oh who cares it's my kitty, I'll act however I want. While Miranda is playing with Mako's bunny rabbit. Both pets seem content being petted and coddled...And here I am, testing out the newest games and game demos(what you didn't think that just Mako worked now did you)

With ease I finish the game..the hard part is writing feedback and criticisms and problems with the game...I was never good with stuff like that. Next game... AHHHHH that monster came out of now where, Bull! DIE! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEIDLKKPL"SKOIRKKRO{K{FPKL)_BJR) ok this game just pisses me off, too many glitches. I walk out of the room to find a very very strange incident. Kanda Allen Lavi and Krory are playing cards. Oh no Allens gone dark! Every guy but him is in his underwear...My eyes my precious eyes...Roads laughing while Lenalee and Miranda are in shock...are they ok? Allen smiles and looks at me innocently "Hey Sen wanna join?" My eyes bulge out and I pale, "No No I don't wanna play in fact I was just about to cook/order dinner." Not true but it'll do! Everyone states what they want and I call the chinese food place.

We eat for free again cause the poor sap of a delivery guy was late and both me and Kanda gave the evil eye(our swords helped too) everyone heads to bed around 9, a bit early but I'm sooo tired, it's been a long day. Kanda takes the couch(being the best guard dog he is, good little Yu) Road, Miranda and Lenalee take Mako's room with sleeping bags. While Krory, Allen, Lavi and I take my room(I get the bed of course) the guys snooze on the floor on top of pillows and blankets. I wake up to a scream…"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" What the Hell? Everyone in the house wakes up with a jolt and rushes to the living room. There a girl who whom with her deep crimson red hair in a sloppy braid, has her exhausted and freaked out green eyes on Kanda, whom of which is (who knowing her probably judo flipped him over after him being the idiot tried attacking her with his sword) over the rail crashing onto a car. "Crap my car….I just got home too…Sen what the heck is going on?" Yep it's official...Mako's home. And I'm screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's notes: Mako why the hell am I screwed?

Mako: After my near death experience with a psycho with a sword who for once wasn't you, you'd think you'd realize why you're in trouble.

Sen: It wasn't my fault he came at you, and besides with all that martial arts training of yours I'd be more concerned about the idiot who attacked you. Anyway it doesn't matter since you flipped the guy without a scratch

Mako: We don't own D Gray man, but I'm probably going to kill samurai boy

Sen: ehe enjoy!

Last Chapter...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone in the house wakes up with a jolt and rushes to the living room. There a girl who whom with her deep crimson red hair in a sloppy braid, has her green eyes on Kanda, whom is (who knowing her probably judo flipped him over after him being the idiot tried attacking her with his sword) over the rail crashing onto a car. "Crap my car….I just got home too…Sen what the heck is going on?" Yep it's official...Mako's home. And I'm screwed.

Present Chapter...

Mako's P.O.V

"Well Sen I'm waiting for an answer here, why'd the guy try to slash at me?" He looks at me fidgety why do I get this weird feeling where I'd wish I was back at work. "Um Mako, did that guy look familiar to you?" I look back down over the rail, he's saying curses trying to make his way out of my now broken car *sob*...hmm now that I think about it, "Yeah he looks like Kanda from the D Gray Man series, I'm guessing these are the people you said were staying over? Are they your cosplay buddies or something?" "Um, not quite, can you check out the others please…" Why is he so fricken nervous? I do so.

Let's see there are people dressed in Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Kanda and Road costumes...wait...why do they look so identical to the real thing!? I rush to retrieve the manga of the DGM series and open it...before looking back at everyone, the Kanda looking man comes in glaring at me and I get a good look at his sword...oh crap. "It's it's Mugen from the manga…" I gulp and look at Sen with a look saying 'please tell me that this is a dream...' He shakes his head.

"Soooo you're Mako-Chan, Sen has talked a lot about you, and no it's not a dream, I'm sure you know me, I'm Road~" She giggles and glomps me…there's no way this is true, nonononononono, I'm probably hallucinating, or i'm tired from work, I mean after all 2 days straight I've been working nearly nonstop of my drawings. And I-I haven't eaten much so maybe I'm not as focused as I usually am. 'Road', sensing my emotions and thoughts hops off, with a dagger in her hand. How did she...oh no please if this is a dream let me wake up please please please "Tehee, you look scared, don't worry I'm not going to stab you but...if you want proof that this is real…"

She stabs herself in the heart, full blown hit, I shriek and hold my mouth before I throw up, I can't look away...pools of blood pile onto my carpet and she thuds onto the ground. "Oh my god oh my god Oh my god oh my god We need to get her to a hospital now!" I'm about ready to sprint to the nearest phone. When she lifts herself up pulling the knife out laughing, "No need. You wanna try it, it's fun." My vision begins to fade as I sway... and I fall *Thud*

Sen's P.O.V

"M-Mako-Chan…" I feel her pulse oh thank Kami she's breathing. "Road-Chan did you really have to do that...She was freaked out enough without you doing that to her, and with her blood phobia, it really doesn't help." She giggles, "I couldn't help it, her mind was racing so fast I just had to see her reaction. It was pretty funny." Everyone stares at her in horror, well except me, who's checking my soon to be murderer(and Kanda cause at this point he doesn't care) to make sure, that she didn't give herself a concussion from the fall...I'm gonna have to do it...I have to call her. I clear my throat

" Allen and Lavi, could you bring my sister to her room while Lenalee can you get the door, I have a phone call to make…" I hope I don't regret this...I make the call…*Ring ring ring* "Yo what up people." "Heya Doc...um can you come over?" "Oh it's you Sen, I thought you were Mako for a minute, she normally makes the calls." "Yeah about that...Mako fainted, can you check her out to make she doesn't have a concussion…" "Yeppers but you know me, I expect payment~" ...I can just hear the grin in her voice. Maybe I shouldn't have called. " I'll be there within 20 minutes, Ta ta~" too late now…

30 minutes later…

"Well she doesn't have a concussion or any sort of trauma from her little tumble, however she is most likely not going to forget about this little event for a while. Sigh, she's gonna have to get her anxiety meds updated again. You're really bad for her health Sen." I whine, "It's not my fault this time it was Road-Chan. And if anything shes bad for mine because she's going to beat the crap out of me later when she wakes up!"

I don't wanna die...sob. My crazy friend and doctor grins evilly, let the chills return, that smile is Never a good sign. "Haha ah that's right, now I remember why I like her. And don't forget you owe me~" She rubs her hands together. "Now what to do with you while waiting for Mako-Chan to awaken?" Please dear God save me!

Mako's P.O.V

Ow my aching head...mm what happened? I remember coming home, seeing the D Gray Man characters and Road stabbing herself...ha haha some dream. I open my eyes and I sit up with a jolt. The rooms dark and I feel a breeze on me, what the heck?! "Oh good you're awake Mako-San, you gave Sen-Kun quite the scare." Lenalee, Lavi and Allen are in my room. Lavi apparently found one of my fans to give me the light gust of air. I look to my ceiling falling back down onto my pillows.

"No offense guys but this is crazy! How on earth did you guys get here? And where is Sen?" I narrow my eyes. You know when you have an instinctual bad feeling based on past problems and it turns out to be true...yeah thats a feeling. Lenalee-Chan looks at me sympathetically, clearly with her brother she knows what I mean when dealing with idiot siblings. "Sen-Kun is with a friend of yours...she calls herself "Doc" and shes with him Kanda and Road.

My eyes bug out and immediately I fly out of bed, I open the door to find a rather...bad sight. "I didn't think he'd call you Doc...and may I ask what you're doing to him on my couch?" "What's it look like I'm doing deary, I'm experimenting on him of course~ After all he did promise payment for me doing a check up on you." I pale and look at my body, checking if she did something after her "checkup" She pouts at me.

"I didn't do anything to you Mako, you know I don't do things to you unless as payment or if given permission. Honestly you have no trust." "You tell me as I see you holding a scalpel with Sen tied to my couch…" she giggles at me, amused with my expression.

Road is eating cookies from my cabinet with a twisted smile. Kanda is cleaning his sword ignoring everyone else. I sigh, "Doc as much as I'd love seeing you torture him, I'd like my furniture clean and anyway we have more important matters…" I wave my hands to the DGM characters. "Such as how these people got here." She frowns and begins whining. "But Mako-Ko-Chan I was gonna give Sen cat ears and a tail." The once depressed and scared Sen revives...oh joy. "Really Oh come on Mako-Chan PLEASE!?" Both give me the puppy dog face...it almost works...almost

"No Doc you're untying him we're all gonna find out how these guys get here. I don't like the idea of random anime characters popping into my household. Especially if a certain red haired alcoholic, debt creating womanizer…" Allen pales knowing who it is I'm talking about. "Or a crazy genius with a sister complex." Now Lenalee pales, also knowing who I'm talking about. "Pops up...I barely have any sanity with you and Sen over there…" The Doc unties Sen as told but both start crying and whining I look off to the distance...Why do I have to deal with this?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Back To Work...

_Author's notes- Mako...i really wanted to be a cat! T_T_

**Mako- I don't give a frick what you want, we got bigger issues with the DGM characters living in our house**

Doc- I could always use them for my experiments if they become too much for you

_**Mako/Sen-NO and how'd you get here anyway?**_

Doc- I have my ways*evil grin*

**Mako- sigh we don't own dgm enjoy~**

2 days after the Mako/Doc meet the characters 3rd P.O.V

Well it's been an interesting 2 days everything seems somewhat normal in the ShadouKyatto family. If you can get by the simple facts of D gray man characters popping into the real world, house damage every 5 minutes and experiments in the worst places possible(who seriously makes explosives in the bathroom! Apparently Doc decided to stay sob T_T And worst is teaching Road every thing she knows)

So we find a morning of the overly fatigued Mako cooking everyones breakfast, from scones, to english muffins with jams, to pancakes and over a hundred different meal combinations, to appease her new roommates. With the amount of people living in her house Mako and Sen had to pile all of their paychecks of the past month(which was supposed to be used for manga and any other otaku stuff they wanted) On expanding the already large house.

One by one everyone makes their way into the kitchen in a still sleepy state. Other than Kanda and Allen that is(those two are always up so fricken early to train...who trains at like 3 Am? Apparently these two) "Morning everyone breakfast is done, there's coffee and stuff so go for what you want." Overjoyed at the luxurious scent that is Mako's cooking. Who of which after was appalled seeing the state of her once cleaned and unburnt silverware.

"*Yawnnn* Morning people..."Doc comes in as well...in an oversized t-shirt that you'd think was a nightgown. The doc from what was found out has no shame in whatever she does. Spending her time as a doctor/scientist, she has proven time and time again that she loves to piss off Mako, freak out Sen, and give innocent victims bloody noses and nearly die of blood loss. Mako has gotten on Docs case of appropriateness and yadadada. It became too much of an argument for anyone to stay within a 10 foot radiance of the two hot headed stubborn females.

Mako leaves everyone to their meal as the mailman comes to deliver the morning goods. She opens the door to find the mailman that has survived a weeks worth of nightmares. It's no joke, he has dealt with a doorbell that when pushed, makes screaming noises of people being tortured(tape recorder plugged to go off each time it rings.) A door that when opened by someone coming to get something (for example Mako opening the door) the person on the welcome mat gets catapulted away, dropping everything from wallets to mail and even at one point a gold tooth.( A lot of mailmen either quit or got hospitalized...but Mako and Sen, mainly Sen since they were his traps never got sued because surprise surprise, there are warning signs all over the yard and the house. It even says, "We are not responsible for whatever happens to you, be prepared!"

Mako didn't care at that point cause all she wanted was her package, Sen kept the tooth by the way. And a whole bunch of other stuff that is too scary or dangerous to mention to our readers, soooo just come up with whatever freaky thing you can, remember Sen is insane! So the fact that this mail guy is still alive in tact and can still smile as if he won the lottery when he delivers the mail to this house is impressive all in itself.

"Hello Mako-San I have the packages for you and Sen-San!" A small tired smile, "Ah yes thank you, is there anything else for me? I'm supposed to be receiving a smaller package as well, and some letters from work." He checks his bag, nodding, "Ah here we go, it was at the bottom my apologies." A yawn escapes Mako, clearly exhausted from the night before...Kanda trying to kill Lavi, Sen trying to kill and steal from Kanda, with Road and Doc setting up pranks and gadgets all over the house. It was a relief when everyone finally went to bed.

"Alright thanks again." "No problem have a nice day." He walks out to his truck, dodging flame, grenades, pit traps and random steel wire place all over the yard. You think it was the zombie apocalypse the way the house is so closely guarded. She walks back in tossing Sens package to him...poor fool wasn't awake fully yet since he didn't finish his first 5 cups of coffee so it bonked him on the head. He groans in pain but says nothing, just opening his package of plushys and manga. Mako reading all of her letters, sighs and places her head on the table, trying to make her headache go away.

"Mako-San are you ok? You don't look too well." A light mutter, "I'm fine Lenalee" is heard. She lifts her head up. Road eating the chocolate pancakes with maple syrup, to Kanda and his soba noodles(guess Mako was in a good mood this morning to make him something he liked) Allen and his ceiling high bounty of food. Lavi and his eggs, bacon and sausage, with Lenalee and her chocolate english muffins. Sen with his ramen, and chinese chicken breakfast stir fry. Miranda just opted for some toast, Krory wanted a tomato omelette with pork and ketchup. Leaving Doc with sushi, and cheese and ham crepes.

Mako just settling for toast like Miranda excuses herself from the table letting everyone eat their mea. Allen looks at Mako worryingly, "Is she ok? She didn't say much and didn't really eat." Sen waves him off, inhaling his meal, "She's like that no worries, those letters are probably from her clients of her latest sketches and video games. She still pissed at the lunatics who went and spilt their coffee on her works." Everyone is looking at him strangely.

"You know when you guys, minus Doc, first came here, and I had to call her?" Nods all around…"Well Mako does a lot of jobs, one of which is she works in a company with me helping with creating video games, I test them, and she designs the characters and costumes. Now last week she had just finished a 9 hour session of drawing the characters nonstop of our latest video game. About 2 days later, she gets a call stating something happened and in the commotion her bosses coffee spilt on all of her designs, all of which before they were copied and processed. Now the game was almost finished, they just needed her designs and another artist and his designs on the background.

"The boss pissed off that all of the last touches of the game ruined, orders her and the other guy to go into overtime. The dude artist for the backgrounds(his work got ruined too) enraged quits his job. Mako not blaming him but getting pissed at her boss takes over his work, and sets everything into overdrive. Finishes all the drawings, and paperwork within 2 days. Allowing the game to be completed and be shipped off to people like me who tests the games out to make sure they function." Everyone stares wide eyed at the story. Sen can only shrug. "Hey when Mako wants something done she gets it done." Ah speak of the devil, said red haired girl comes out and tosses the game onto his lap. "When you're done eating, start playing, I gotta get to work on the next project."

Sen frowns at the game, "Don't tell me they're already starting on another one, they just shipped this one out to the testers." She can only sigh, "Yes well as you recall, those fricken idiots, are behind on a lot of their work, and since I'm the only artist in the department, I'm being over run with design requests…" Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Sen and Kanda(go figure) look at her as if she's grown another head. She points to her room, " All the other artists either quit or got fired by that incompetent moron. See for yourself, all the mail I've been getting, are art requests from my clients, character descriptions I have to use for the character designs of the next 4 video games and on top of that...I'm even getting requests from other companies, that if they don't like any of my works can make or break me and this house."

Sen pales, "And here I thought those were love letters. But come on Mako, I'm sure you over-" She opens her doors and theres a flood of papers, going up to everyones ankles."reacting...ok, um...this is bad and I'm sorry?" Mako hangs her head in the air, "Just get your share of the work done please…" She locks herself in her room...Everyone sweat drops, somehow randomly remembering a certain spike haired scientist…

Far away in the world of DGM said scientist sneezes "Hey Reever you alright?" "Yeah yeah I'm fine Johnny. Hey Idiot excuse for a chief wake up and get to work!" He throws a clipboard at him, even though he knows that's not the way to wake him up...He sighs before continuing his long list of paperwork, taking a sip of his soda.

Back at the house...Pitying his sister he makes his way to the living room, heeding her request. He turns the game on, the gang watches and sits. Screaming when something jumps out at them here. Laughing at some of the cutscenes there. And just looking at all of the characters that were drawn by Mako. "Wow she's really good." "Of course she's good Lavi, she's like famous, but most likely we won't be seeing her till tonight…"

"Why…?"

"Cause by then she'll be hungry and cook dinner…otherwise she'll keep drawing until her hand breaks." "...I see…"

8 hours later...

"Almost done almost done….ah screw it I'll never be done sob T_T I don't get paid enough for this crap!" The red demon, rests her achy hands realizing she's hungry, after a growl comes from her tummy. She stand up and stretches, cracking the bones in her body. She looks at the next demo designs, and grins…"Well, I never thought I'd be doing a DGM...maybe it's a good thing they showed up after all…"

*BOOOM CRASHHHHHH THUD!* "Sigh, dear lord what now?"

She opens the door...praying there's not too much damage.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5 **Need A Model**

**Authors Notes:** Sen here, to say sorry that we take a while to update, as well as for any spelling errors made

**Mako:** So….tired...ughhhh *sleeps….zzzzzz*

**Sen:** Also we're looking at our previous stories and we might change or delete some, who knows. And Mako if you turn into a zombie does that mean I can shoot you?

**Mako:** *wakes up and smacks Sen* Noooooo you can't zombie or not, I don't feel like being shot thank you

**Sen:** But you said you'd shoot me! So then I can't shoot you or anything so I'll be forced to be a zombie too.

**Mako:** That's cause you asked me if you ever became a zombie if I could shoot you (not that i'd mind) Anyway we don't own DGM or any of the cool animes/manga references or games, or anything else besides our character *Yawn*

Mako's P.O.V

"...I never thought I'd ever see this." I sweatdrop at the scene, all of the guys are playing poker. Now I know Sen likes games and the fact that he isn't that far in the DGM storyline, but he's far enough along to know that Allen+cards/gambling=complete and utter humiliation. It's common sense really. But all in all the room doesn't look too bad, except for my vase...and my coffee table...and my couch...sigh...

"Apparently none of you guys realize that Allen is not someone to underestimate despite his kind demeanor and looks. I'm really disappointed in you especially Lavi, you know Allen cheats and yet you still went along with it!" The red headed boy whimpers, including him, all of the guys but "Mr. Unlucky" were in their boxers. Lenalee is blushing and Miranda...she's gone, down and out from shock. Doc and Road...do i even need to describe their reactions? No? Thought so.

Sen protests at my somewhat pitying gaze...I pity them, but not enough to help them, especially since they could've easily said no or given up. "Aww come on Mako have a heart! It's not our fault, I just wanted a break from the demo, I have no idea how this came to be," I raise an eyebrow…noticing the way I looked at the broken furniture he points his finger at Yu yu(my nickname for him) "It's all Kanda's fault he broke the stuff cause he got pissed." "Tch..like I care."

I give a chilling smile to Kanda, from the looks of it he got the message, and shut up before I decided to get truly angry. "You seem to forget, I don't have a heart, hello nicknamed demon for a reason, especially with bakas. And frankly I can take a good guess as to what happened...You wanted money, so you all thought to play but forgot Allen is the gambling king so you all got knocked down. Sorry bro, not getting involved. However I think you should look at one of the requests for a game I have…" I smirk and wave the papers around.

He's curious, wondering what I could possibly have. I blink still realizing all the guys in their boxers...Lavi seeing my expression looks at me. "What is it?" "Lavi…" "Yes Mako-chan?" "I think you and the other guys should get dressed...I can't take any of you guys seriously like this." My face is flushed...well from what I can feel anyway. Lavi looks like he's dying to make a comment but Sen's giving off a murder aura. So he keeps his mouth shut.

10 minutes later-Sen's P.O.V

So now that myself and the rest of the boys are fully clothed. I'll get Walker later for that...I start reading the game info...I stare at her in shock. I'm so excited oh man this is going to be great! "You mean this…" She smiles, "Yep!" "And sooo" "Yep…" …

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS THANK YOU KAMI!" I start break dancing, this is gonna be great. I hear Miranda asking Mako something, but I'm too much into the dancing groove to care. "Ahh his dancing...yeah I know he does that when something really good happens. Although, he doesn't seem to realize that he's being recorded for said dancing and won't realize until it's too late that it's going on youtube!"(Don't own it)

"Do it and die Mako!" I jump on her, before finding out that she only did it to make me stop dancing and quote on quote "humiliating myself" wahh I have lumps on my head now. Road stares at me. "Soooo what made him so happy again?!" I smile, "Road-Chan how would you like to go shopping for cute clothes?" "Will there be candy?" "Yep~" "Yay! I'm in!"

Lenalee confused looks at me and Mako, "What does clothes have to do with anything." Because I suck with telling people stuff, Mako explains. "The latest and most important project out of all my requests is a DGM(D Gray Man) fighting game." They still don't know that Mako is talking about them, now she's just beating around the bush. "She's saying you guys and people from your world are gonna be in the game~" Lavi jumps for joy, "OHHH YEAH! I'm gonna be soooo awesome, make sure to get my good side Mako!"

"Aha, so I'm guessing you're in. What about the rest of you? Will you help me and Sen please!" She gives everyone her kawaii puppy dog face. Everyone but Kanda agrees. I smirk, "What's the matter samurai girl, afraid that my sister will screw you up? Mako, are you gonna gender bend Kanda in the game and make him a girl?" She pretends to think it over rubbing her hand under her chin,

"Hmm the request never said I couldn't change characters genders...Just that I create costumes, the weapons and have at least the basic character outline(hair, scars, weapons, accessories,) I think it'd be a nice twist. What about you Yu Yu, how bout I draw you in a dress?" He takes out mugen, readying to kill Mako, and I take out a special can...spraying him in the eyes. "AHHHYJJDISK(KFK(WIJWU)(JSKDMKMICMUBGA} What the Hell!?" I smirk, "Pepper spray the best thing to keep stalkers, and psychopaths away." She looks at me amusingly, "Oh if that's so why are you using it dear brother?" "Shut Up…"

So we go to the store, sure it's 8 o clock at night but who cares. Not only do we need supplies for the broken furniture, but Mako wants some "inspiration" so we just take them to pick out some cute clothes. Yeah we all know what Mako is trying to do. Am I gonna stop her...Hell no!

Doc want's to be in the game, so she's gonna dress up as well. Mako talked to the higher ups so it's all good, in fact it's so good that I'm gonna be in the game too, so's Mako, it's gonna be great! Mako won't try on clothes though...so sad. I tap my foot impatiently...ugh what's taking them so long!?  
I finally hear the sound of a door opening to find Miranda come out...no clue how to describe it but she looks good.

Mako P.O.V

Let's see Miranda, hmm she's wearing a nice midnight blue blouse with black skinny jeans. Along with the converse, and her hair down, you'd never of thought she was a clumsy woman who nearly went crazy when it was October 9th every day. Well until she trips and falls to the floor, Sen and I sweat drop. Poor Miranda, she's too nervous and shy for her own good.

Oh oh, here comes the count~ Krory, is no longer wearing his vampire like cape(Sen liked it so much he stole it after everyone went to change.) From the looks of it he went tuxedo style, not bad, a red bowtie, and everything. Looks good to me. AHA Here comes YU YU, he's wearing a kimono(didn't I mention this clothing store owns anything and everything in turns of style)

I forced his hair down too. He's getting a lot of attention haha, he keeps grumbling getting mad at anyone who comes near him. You'd think he was a dog the way he growled so much. He nearly got in trouble for almost punching a guy in the face...can you guess why? And I confiscated mugen, lucky me ^_^

Lenalee is in...a maid outfit! And Sen is passed out with a bloody nose~ An apron, lace and total cuteness. Road comes out right after in a crimson red(matches my hair) lolita dress with a teddy bear and a lolipop. A black bow is in her hair...Sen who wakes up glomps Road..refusing to let the girl go. Doc went for a purple bikini, and sandals. Ok only two more people to go~ Wonder what they're wearing?

Oh oh here comes Allen, no bow tie like his usual get up, but a black button up with some tan khakis, not bad, (for the record these are being bought along with other outfits that we're not saying but these outfits are being photographed...yes even Kanda is being photographed, much to his demise, so that I can draw them without the whole hours model issues. Technology, makes everything better)

Lastly we have Lavi, haha, he struts out to pose in skinny jeans with a green long sleeved top. No bandana which let's his hair fall down, but he still wears the eyepatch. Oh well, wasn't surprised. "Photo here, a few OH GOD DANG IT YU YU STOP THAT! THE POOR GUY DOESN'T KNOW YOU IF WE GET KICKED OUT YOU DIE!"

He stops...ok time for everyone to change back…30 minutes later. "Sen...Sen wake up you idiot!" I sigh we're finally home,(had to get krory to carry him to the car, cause he fell asleep...shopping isn't his thing, not mine either but I deal) I snap my fingers...I got it, "Hinata from naruto is here and doesn't like Naruto~"

His head pops up, smashing mine in the process...ow "WHERE WHERE WHERE HINATA!" He then realizes that...of course she is not here. "Mako that was mean…" "It woke you up...come on you need to go on." He mumbles under his breath and goes towards the door. Igo in after him and using the camera to make detailed sketches of everyone. Takes me several hours but...success. I clonk out...sooo tired.

Sen P.O.V

"Ohhhhh how cools, Sen Sen looky~ Mako's got the pictures of us done." Everyone takes a look at the sketches of them, she did pretty good. Gasp I got one awesome sword! Total Badass! Ok Mako is forgiven~ hmm Mako drew herself with chakrams and arabian style clothes, now if only Lavi would stop drooling. Now that I think about it where is Mako?

Awwww how Kawaiii, she's sleeping peacefully with a vulpix plushy in her arms, you would never think she'd reak havoc on innocent morons and perves everywhere in the world. I pick up the 20 million papers that she amazingly stacked and folded with a DGM sticky on it, I have to stuff it in a package so the mailman brings it to first thing.

Doc smirks at the sleeping red head, Oh no, not the twisted smirk! Road grins as well, watching what is about to unfold...she she dragged Mako into her room and locked it...I'm sorry Mako...I'm so- hey is that chinese!? 2 hours later…."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Looks like Mako's awake...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-**Global Chaos**

**Author Notes: **Sorry it's been a while. But I Mako have been busy, i have school, work and everything else in between. Sooooo sorry. So yeah we don't own DGM and We ready to continue~

**Sen:** I can't wait by the way for any links please please please pm us, we'll be more than happy to supply it. So let's go! Warning ooc (out of character) for this crazy chapter...

**Previously on...Oh Dear Oh Dear What Are They Doing Here**

_Doc smirks at the sleeping red head, Oh no, not the twisted smirk! Road grins as well, watching what is about to unfold...she she dragged Mako into her room and locked it...I'm sorry Mako...I'm so- hey is that chinese!? 2 hours later…."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Looks like Mako's awake..._

_Present...3rd P.O.V_

The door is busted open. Everyone hears the scream, everyone expects the worst...Road, Doc and Mako in the same room, and worse...Mako unconscious just to wake up screaming. What horrors could've unfolded? What cruel twisted demonic...oh...Mako looks...looks..Ohhh how adorable~ Totally absolutely adorable.

Oh everyone busted in...awwww I wanted Mako to myself a little more...sigh but I guess I have to share, for now anyway.~ (Road)

Wait wait what? is is that...my sister? Holy crap (Sen)

WOW...You'd never think...(Allen)

Sooooo cute she looks amazing! (Lenalee)

Tch...the crazy workaholic actually is a female. (Kanda)

Hot Damn! She Looks hot, STRIKE! (Lavi)

… … ...Mako? … … … (Miranda/Krory)

Yes its quite the surprise...Doc when she took Mako decided to dress her up. She is in an above the knee off the shoulder strapped satin maroon purple dress. With it is a ruffled layered skirt. Her hair has been set into waves and now is a mix of red, purple and black. To finish it off...she has been forced to wear 3 inch heels.

And for the record Doc has already taken the pictures and put it into the game design. "Are you guys done staring at me? And for the record I don't think you need water to breath so stop acting like fish." Everyone staring, gaping and making fools of themselves, straighten out...breaking out of the phase.

_10 minutes later of the moment...of Mako's transformation._

"Watcha looking at sis…?" it's not what she's looking at it's what she's doing….typetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetypetype "Hey Sen...did we ever show the guys the internet?" He ponders to the blood haired girl...based on the reaction, the answer is a no. But wait wait...he grins. His infamous sneaky grin, he has a plan...and it can only mean trouble.

It's the smirk Mako was hoping to see. "I think the guys need to see just how popular they are. What say you?" Doc currently is surprisingly away from the madness that is about to unfold. She had mentioned something about being tired and wanting to try some experiments in her room...every now and again you'll hear a small explosion go off into her room.

"Ohh Ohh can I mess with Kanda first please pretty please?!" The samurai boy is currently in a different room with the others. Reading a book or something else or another. His moment of peace...is about to be completely shattered...for all eternity~

Mako and Sen walk in, Laptops in hand...the pair sit each on Kanda's side...everyone can just feel the danger lurking in that small area. Mako being well aware of the tension, just smirks and types up the magical link for youtube~

5 minutes of silence giggling was all it took...Kanda pissed at the disturbance finally puts the book down. "Will you shut the-" He stares….at the screen…."WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING!?" He pales...hook line and sinker... he's frozen.

"Hmm? Oh, just you dancing with Allen and Lavi, nothing new~" Everyone at this point scurries to the screen...sure enough...it's them alright, computerized...MMD Anyone!

**(Author Notes: No joke, this is Mako and I love myself so much for this. Me and Sen were at the library, i occasionally go and search for random things that pop in my head. Now I've watched some mmd's and such of naruto characters...it then hit me...they should have dgm...so I looked it up and sure enough...I cried while laughing so hard, Sen was scared that i was having a panic attack, before laughing right with me on the floor. So Sen automatically knew what this chapter would be about...We do not own youtube but we love it so~)**

Lavi-Whoa that is so cool! I gotta do this *grins*

Allen-…I'm officially freaked out...

Kanda-...(Actually speechless from the whole thing...he's going through mental shock)

Lenalee- *bloody nose...eager to learn more* Oh my God...so cute and Kyaaaaa (she's officially a fangirl...she has been converted)

Krory...eh? Allen, and Kanda and Lavi...dancing…*Looks at all three…* What?

Miranda-( Dumbstruck...That would be the best description of her face)

Road-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PRICELESS ABSOLUTELY PRICELESS

Sen-I Love the internet...and it's only the beginning..

Mako- If he's broke already wait until he sees fanfiction and what people make use of him

Sen smirks typing on his laptop...our next victim…Bookman's apprentice...only two words...DeviantArt...Kravi~ Click….Let chaos reign…

_5 minutes of silence...then_

Lavi: OH GOD MY EYE MY FRICKEN EYE! "Road stab my eye out now!"

Road: No can do~ This is more entertaining *licks lollypop*

Lavi: *Run to door smashes brain repeatedly until he gets stuck into the door*

Sen: "Nice new door ornament Mako~"

Mako: "I know right? I got a good deal."

Sen: "I want one"

Mako: "We weren't finished with Yu Yu yet…

Kanda miraculously snaps out if his frozen state. Grabbing Mako he shakes and actually begs...the Infamous Kanda begs. Anyone not notice Miranda and Krory are passed out cold...The shock was just….too much, we've had many casualties

Kanda: "No...just stop...no more!"

Mako: "Ignoring Him, I say we show him YuVi" ( Kanda +Lavi)

Sen: "I think Yullen" (Kanda + Allen)

Lenalee: *leans over seductively*" How bout...all three" *She smiles, a twinkle in her eye...official fangirl*

Mako/Sen: *Grins evilly*

Sen: "I think…"

Mako: "…That's a great idea."

Sen types...2 words…fanfiction...allen/kanda/lavi...And so...Kanda's nightmare continues, Lenalee assisting and going crazy from it. Allen like Kanda have become frozen...unable to move, as if paralyzed...They are forced to read. Sen watches their reaction. As they read from his laptop.

It doesn't take long...before Kanda loses it...he goes mental running like a wild animal...before breaking Sens door in the same fashion as Lavi…

Mako: " How do you like your new door ornament Sen?"

Sen: "Looks great...now...what to do with little Allen hm? Oh I know." *Wicked grin*

He types...cross...allen...shipping. The male owner of the house expected Allen to yell scream and go ballistic. Mako had figured he would pass out from the horror,(she hates cross) and maybe beat the crap out of her brother for revealing such a thing...neither had planned for this…

A seizure...the boy's body shuts down, he falls to the floor. His eyes open, body shaking, Lenalee starts to drag him to her room, "I'll take care of him~" Mako raises an eyebrow...concerned…

Lenalee in the story was a worrywart when it came to her friends...she's not freaked out at all that her good friend(possible boyfriend) is on the ground convulsing…"Lenalee...he's having a Seizure…" "Oh I know that Mako. I'll fix him~"

… ...What have they done...

_5 minutes later_

In front of Lenalee's door...Sen and Mako stand outside...preparing for whatever dangers that lurk...within…"Ready?" Mako looks at her brother, "Nope but we're going in anyway." The door is swung open...they see something they...um...yeah even i don't know what happened

Good news is...Allen is no longer in shock, bad news is, Lenalee is now crazy. Out white haired savior is in girl clothes...specifically a dress...with ribbon bows...and lace...and high heels...and makeup.

"Sen...'

"Yeah Mako?"

"We are never doing this again…"

"Agreed…(for now)"

To be continued...


End file.
